The Red Wolf
by Theslimer3
Summary: In Red city there is a master criminal by the name of Red Wolf.  When the case of the mysterious thief get's too out of hand for Kantimura Ryuzaki, he calls in detective L.  Little do they know he's more of a dangerous criminal then they could realize.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own any rights to anything about deathnote at all. This is simply a fan fiction going on 4 years into the future after Light was killed. This fanfiction may have some violence and language may not be appropriate for minors.

Chapter one: The Red Wolf Thief

There are three things about my job that I hate. One would be that I hate my boss, Captain Sanders. The next thing would be that friends continually tell me that this town is too rough to be a police officer. Last… Well two weeks ago there has been a few strange things happening. There was the disappearance of the mayor of the town and a few perfect robberies happening.

My name is Kantimura Ryuzaki. I'm a police officer of the RPD. Red city. A town filled with nothing but corrupt business men, rich people and the mafia. The rest are all just pawns to the master plan of the Red Wolf.

Red Wolf is the name of a thief that has continually been able to steal from homes perfectly without leaving a single trace of his identity. What's worse would be that he's been doing these perfect robberies for a the past two weeks. We suspect that the mayor that disappeared is behind all this in some sort of conspiracy. That, and anyone who wants to correct me can do so, is complete bullshit. The mayor is far to fat and lazy to rob a 14 houses perfectly. But that's just my opinion.

"Ryuzaki! My office. NOW!" Captian Sanders yelled.

My boss wants me to file those reports on all the things stolen in the houses. A couple flat screens, a couple game stations… It would be so much easier if I could just put all this on one sheet of paper and file it.

"Right away sir!" I replied. As I got into his office he seemed to have a smile. I wouldn't hate my life right now if I knew it was a happy smile.

"Ryuzaki, you have been working for the force for how long now?" Sanders called.

"A couple months now sir but I…" he cut me off right there.

"That's correct. And what has been your main job outside of patrolling for the past two weeks?" He said now leaning back in his chair.

"Well, It has been to file all of the robbery reports sent in." I was about to say something else but he cut me off again.

"Now, Ryuzaki, tell me. What have you been doing?" He said.

_Screwing your wife? Putting pee in your coffee? Smashing your skull with a sledge hammer?_ I thought to myself. I'd be so happy if I could say that. Or if it were true. "I was… Well I was going to get around to it sooner or later," I said. He looked at me. It wasn't a very happy about the look he was giving me now.

"You're so fired if you don't get on that now!" He yelled.

I ran out of his office before the bastard could say anything else. I stormed to my desk and picked up some coffee I brewed a few minutes ago and drank some. I smashed my head into the stack of files and left it there. A few seconds later I looked up and saw Maya. She looked a bit worried. Probably boyfriend troubles again. She was beautiful, blond hair, not too tall, not too short, green eyes, and had a smile that could outshine the sun. The only thing is guys don't like her geeky attitude after a while when she dates them.

"Come on Kanti, you know this isn't that much. It's only 20 papers." Maya said.

"20 papers front and back," I cried. Literally too.

She took my cup of coffee and moved it in front of me. "Listen up, I've got to tell you something about the case we've been assigned to." Maya said.

Oh yeah, we're partners. We were assigned to work on catching the Red Wolf. I have no idea why I, the rookie, was assigned with Maya, the professional, on a case that is an A ranked assignment. "Spill it. Any leads right now would help us."

"We have a confirmed note written and sent in to the new mayor's house. It's threatening him to give him 30 million cash or he'll disappear too. It's in handwriting, print, so we atleast have some sort of evidence. We found no fingerprints, no description of the guy who sent it to the mailing office and no one can tell who even delivered it to the mailbox. He had no mail that day." Maya said. She seemed a little too enthusiastic about it actually.

"That's just great. This guy must really know how to sneak around." I said. I took one big gulp of coffee and nearly burned my throat. "What now? Do we go to his house and investigate? I'm up for a visit if you are."

"No," she pushed my paperwork in front of me. "You're going to work on this while I put this letter into our evidence. Later we can go for a drink. Deal?" She said. I sighed and nodded. But that's when it hit me. She just asked for a date didn't she? That was casual and cool, maybe her boyfriend really did break up with her after all.

Later that day when I finally finished, took me hours because I kept having to get up and stretch… and watch TV.

"Took you long enough," Maya said. She was outside in her car waiting for me. I'm pretty surprised that she either knew what time I was getting out of the office or that she waited this long. Either one is pretty cool.

"Yeah it piled up on me near the ending. A couple of stores were robbed you know?" I said.

"Red Wolf?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Too sloppy. Plus I don't think stores are his style anyway." I replied. We made it down to a quick restaurant, not classy but still not a dump. We stopped in and she got a beer, and I got a cola. Beer isn't really something I like to drink to be honest. She lit a cigarette and for a second, everything began to slowly move. Almost like I was in a dream, or some sort of concert with too many lights. We talked about the case, that moved to her boyfriend troubles, then it moved to questions about me and my life. Don't ask how, I wasn't paying attention much.

Finally when I got home I fumbled for my keys because I felt something was wrong. It seemed to throw off my balance. Then suddenly, there it was. Written on my door was letters that I ignored before somehow. "Red Wolf, 1115" written on the door. I instantly called Maya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way own any rights to anything about deathnote at all. This is simply a fan fiction going on 4 years into the future after Light was killed. This fanfiction may have some violence and language may not be appropriate for minors.

Chapter 2: Truth

I was shocked to see that in big red letters on my door was the carved name "Red Fox 1115". I had no idea what it meant and what he wanted with me of all people.

No answer. Maya wasn't home yet, and it made sense since she just dropped me off and she left her cell phone at home for the day. The best part about it would be that I'm sweating so hard that I keep dropping my keys. Well, I was. I found the right one and forced my way inside and noticed that in my living room was exactly the opposite of what I expected. Everything was there. My mini TV, money I had left on the counter, a couple games like the NES and my playstation one. (hey, I love the old games, don't judge me.)

I began to look around and noticed everything was the same. Nothing had been out of place, nothing has been touched, moved, destroyed, **stolen**, it was strange. As I walked into my room Maya finally called back. I picked up on the first ring

"Calling about the pocket watch you left in my car?" She said. I didn't own a pocket watch, so I just ignored the question and went straight to what I needed to say.

"It's Wolf. He's carved his name into my door and painted it red!" I screamed. She didn't reply. She just seemed to have hung up.

"That's horrible, Kanti…" She finally said. "So, you're a victim too now?"

"No, he didn't steal anything. Meet me down at the office, this is a pretty big lead if he knows that I'm on the-" Something instantly stopped me from speaking. I dropped my phone as Maya called over and over my name.

I couldn't pick it up. The Mayor was right there in my closet with a note in his left hand and a gun in the other, dead on the floor. It was the most shocking thing I've ever seen in my life. I instinctively picked up the note.

"Dear Mr. Ryuzaki, you are currently trying to catch me, correct? Well I'll have to tell you something, just you and me.

You aren't going to catch me because I'm smarter than you think.

Get off the case now or I'll let you find the new mayor as well in your closet.

You're in over your head.

_Aspice, officio fungeris sine spe honoris amplioris_.

Love, the Red Wolf"

I was too shocked to move. I fell to the ground in horror and passed out.

When I awoke I heard banging. Maya was at my door, as I could see from the window, so I went to the door and let her in. She hugged me really tight nearly knocking me down after she let go. I wanted her to do it again but that might kill the mood anyway.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Maya said. She looked really worried about me.

"Fine," I said trying to act casual. "In my closet… The Mayor is in there. Fox killed him!" I said now kind of ballistically.

Dammit, I lost my cool!

Maya had already moved into my room by the time I finished. I didn't follow because I didn't want to, it creped me out too badly.

She returned from my room with the note I had and looked a little frustrated. "I confess to all the crimes of the houses. If you look in my garage then you'll see everything that I've stolen.

Love, Former Officer Ryuzaki" she said. "You want to tell me what the hell that's all about?" she snapped.

I grabbed the note from her and exactly what she red was there. Nothing about his idol threats to me about getting off the case. This scared me badly. Either somehow he broke into my house again while I was passed out, or he somehow tricked me into this. This was no ordinary criminal indeed…

"That's not what it said. The note I had was telling me to get off the case. I swear it, Maya." I said looking in her eyes. She gave in.

"I think we need to turn this in as evidence. Also, the dead Mayor also needs to go in. The gun may have fingerprints on it." She said.

A couple hours later, 1:41 am to be exact, I was sitting down at my desk fiddling my thumbs. I was really anxious to find out anything about this case, which is why I was waiting so very long down here. It turns out he also found a way to put everything into my garage as well.

"You aren't going to believe this one," Maya said walking to my desk. "You're finger prints are the only ones on the gun. But's that not all. The gun not only matches your finger prints but also the note we received was in your handwriting. It seems as if he wanted to frame you for all this." I sighed.

"Great. What do I do now?" I said.

"You and I are going to go downtown for questioning. Apparently Captain Sanders says since you're the only suspect we have, you're going to be interrogated by him. That and he's calling all units on the case. We now have to work with the entire force of the RPD and detectives to solve this one. He just moved up as an S -rank Criminal." She said.

"What!" I replied. Everything was happening too fast. Not only did I find the mayor in my closet, but also I was framed for the whole thing. This wasn't good at all. I shouldn't have passed out for so long.

"Also, one more piece of shocking evidence was formed against you. The letter that was mailed in to the new Mayor was also in the same hand writing as you." She said sighing. I sighed right along with her.

We made it down to the holding cell. It was a hellish 2 hour trip of torturing interrogation by Captain Sanders. At least I wasn't going to jail just yet. In 5 hours the autopsy report was going to be released. That should clear my name. As for the 1115 that the Red Wolf put on my door, that too was a mystery. It was almost like he was trying to say something that's hidden with those numbers. I had to walk home that night because Maya stayed back at the police department. When I finally got home there was a note on my door. Pretty odd since there had been police officers around my house that had just left 15 minutes ago. I figured that maybe it was from them.

"Congratulations on taking the fall for me. I appreciate it, really, I do. But you still haven't quit the case and for doing so, your punishment is that I now have a new hostage. The new mayor of red city is now in my possession, Ryuzaki. I'll ask you one more time to get off this case while you still can or I'll do a lot more than frame you. I'll make you pay big time.

Love, Ryuzaki: The Red Wolf"

I balled it up in rage as opened the door. Sending it in as evidence was far too risky anyway. This one too was in my hand writing. I looked in my house and found everything was the same still. Everything but the yellow tape around my house.

"I'm detective Marshall," a voice behind me said. "I'm supposed to be giving you you're new address." He said grinning.

"Are you the one who wrote that letter?" I said nearly about to knock this man out.

"Are you Officer Ryuzaki who isn't supposed to be in here on the scene of the crime?" he fired back. It was a clever response. I couldn't reply much to it.

He handed me a card with my new house address on there. "Your new home already has everything that is necessary. Clothes, food, and your bed. Anything else that you want to take is here if you need it. Once you leave here I'm not letting you back in." he said.

Something about this man didn't seem right. I shrugged it off. If he was Wolf he certainly wouldn't have been so naïve in putting it there with him still in the house.

"Thank you I guess." I packed up and left for my new home. I was really wondering whether or not I should be on this case especially when a master criminal wants me to quit this case.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in no way own any rights to anything about deathnote at all. This is simply a fan fiction going on 4 years into the future after Light was killed. This fanfiction may have some violence and language may not be appropriate for minors.

other chapters

Chapter 3: Outlaw  
SPECIAL NEWS REPORT: BREAKING NEWS WITH TAYLOR MAYDON. IT APPEARS THAT THE NEW MAYOR, MAYOR TARU MATSU HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. THE SUSPECT ISN'T OFFICIAL BUT THERE IS STRONG EVIDENCE THAT THE RED WOLF HAS ONCE AGAIN KIDNAPPED THE MAYOR. WE HOPE TO HAVE MORE DETAILS AFTER POLICE DOES RESEARCH.

"Well," a voice said. "It appears that not only has this case caught my interest, but it's also another weird one. I haven't really heard of someone being able to kidnap 2 mayors of one town and not leave a single trace." He sat back in a chair and curled his hair into his index finger his bleach white hair. He then reached out and grabbed a cell phone, which was quite large, that bared a piece on it which distorted his voice. He spoke into it, "Get me the chief of police for Red City." He said pausing dramatically. "It's L,"

"I can't believe it!" Maya said as I picked up the phone and brought it to my ears. She called and woke me up from a good sleep probably to talk about the case. "Th-the new mayor!"  
My heart sank when I heard that. It reminded me of what the Red Wolf had put on my door.  
_Congratulations on taking the fall for me. I appreciate it, really, I do. But you still haven't quit the case and for doing so, your punishment is that I now have a new hostage. The new mayor of red city is now in my possession, Ryuzaki. I'll ask you one more time to get off this case while you still can or I'll do a lot more than frame you. I'll make you pay big time.  
Love, Ryuzaki: The Red Wolf _  
He clearly wants me off the case, and his method appears to be working. "What!" I said trying to sound surprised. I don't need Maya thinking that I did it.  
"There's one thing about this that's driving the RPD mad though. Not a single detective could find any trace of how he got into the house. It was a perfect entry. No sign of struggle, and no evidence of fingerprints or forced entry." She said. "Get to the police department now, the captain wants to speak to you." She said.  
I kept my mouth shut and I what I was told. Of everyone in the force, I've only know one person who was close to me, and that was Maya. She was like a sister to me and I'll be damned if evidence against me tips me to her bad side.

As I began walking, I realized that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe they found out that there was no way I could have been the wolf if he was the one who did it. Or maybe they found evidence to condemn me… Just like Wolf planned…  
"Ryuzaki, Sit down and read the file on my desk." Captain sanders said as I walked into his office. "I want you to tell me what that autopsy report shows for the murdered mayor."  
"Gunshot to the head, close range assault and no sign of being tied against his will, strings binding him, chains, hand cuffs, or any gaging of the sort. Yes I agree this is odd, but why did you request me to look at it?" I said. Foolish question and here's why.  
"Ryuzaki?" he said calmly. "You're on the case!"  
Actually, I've quickly acquired a counter for that.  
"Then tell me why you wanted to give it to me head on instead of giving it to me through my desk, or in my bin? There must be a reason why you wanted me here with you when I saw this." I said.  
"Because no one else has been able to come up with a theory of his condition. He's maintained his health, which bothered us because if he's been being fed that well, he would have at least tried to escape during meals or something."  
"You're missing a small thing that could have happened." I said. "Maybe he wasn't being held against his will. Maybe at first it was a lure, then maybe a blackmail. Or the other way around in the other order. He blackmailed him to come then kept him there by threatening him by saying he'd kill his family or something."  
"So you're saying maybe he used black mail or threats with this new one?" Sanders said.  
"I doubt it. Mayor Matsu had no family and he had been elected recently. I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be much to get at him or threat him with. There must have been another way that the fox got to him."  
"Bravo," a distorted voice had said coming from the computer in front of Captain Sanders. "I too have come to the same conclusion not too long ago. Although I wasn't as sure as you, I was only 76% positive that it would be possible."  
Sanders turned his lap top towards me. When I looked, all that appeared on the screen was a giant L in some sort of old character that I couldn't describe at the moment.  
"I would like it if you'd leave Captain. I wish to speak to Officer Ryuzaki for a second." The voice said.  
He willingly agreed and got up and left immediately shutting the door behind him.  
"Hello, I am L. You may have heard of me once before." The voice said.  
"Well, yeah. You're the one who took down Kira 6 years ago right? You're supposed to be the greatest detective in the world right?" I said. I always looked up to L. In fact that's part of the reason why I became obsessed with law in the first place.  
"That's correct, I have. You seem to be pretty sharp too." He said. It was like speaking to a celebrity to me. It was kind of odd but cool at the same time receiving that complement. "What if I told you that I've got the entire case solved and I know exactly who the Red Wolf was." He said then.  
"I'd say you're testing me." I said smiling at how easy it was to see through that. "There's absolutely no way that you could be able to do that much investigation and deductive reasoning in that little time of 2 weeks. Even the greatest detective in the world couldn't investigate on a case that supernatural. Also, if you have it all figured out, being a person of great knowledge such as yourself you'd have concrete evidence to back it up. If that were true you wouldn't need me or anyone else to conclude this with, you would have already given this information to the police."  
There was a brief pause then I heard the voice again.  
"Once again, brilliant reasoning Officer Ryuzaki. Normal people would have been surprised to hear that or at least denying it without full proof of knowing why."  
Then there was a pause again. This time, it was seeming to build up tension in the air.  
"I wish to investigate with you. Personally in a week if that's okay with you." He said. It shocked me to an extreme. "I don't usually do this, and in fact, I've only done it once on my first case. You're reasoning seems quite parallel to mine, which might help me catch this Wolf. There is something 'supernatural' indeed about this case and I do intend to catch what it is. However," he said. "I want you to tell me what it is that makes this case very suspicious. Why would L take the case?" he asked. Another test. This one was the hard deal-breaker question. Why would he want to take deep interest in this case of all other cases in the world?  
"I'll save the answer for when we meet in a week. I look forward to seeing you." I said silently sighing hoping he doesn't hear.  
"I'll look forward to your answer then." He said as the L dropped down to the bottom of the screen.  
I walked out looking at Captain Sanders who was staring at me like I killed someone. He said nothing more as he went back into his room.  
I shrugged as I went back to Maya who was sipping some coffee at her desk. For a second I felt as if talking to L was the reality and not the one in front of me. I got next to her and informed her about L. She didn't seem as surprised has I thought she would.  
"Good for you. Now please, there is a lot I still have to do here. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me to my work for now." She said. And there it was. Once good friends and good partners, and now she's treating me differently for some reason. Could it be that she think's L is suspicious of me being Red Wolf? Is she still on that or am I doing something to make her angry…


End file.
